A point cloud is a 3D data structure defining positions of points in 3D space and respective attributes such as colors and material properties. A point cloud can be used to represent scanned 3D objects, 3D geographical information and/or volumetric video. Point clouds typically have attributes attached to positions defined in 3D space. Point clouds can also be used for 3D visualization applications in augmented and virtual reality applications. In addition, point clouds can be used to represent 3D assets used in gaming and 3D video. Compression of point cloud data remains a challenge, especially techniques to reduce the huge amounts of computational effort required and techniques required to reduce the bitstream sizes are an important topic for investigation.